


Как я могу сказать тебе "прощай"?

by Spooky_Woody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coma, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Has Issues, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lotor is a bad guy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Woody/pseuds/Spooky_Woody
Summary: Лэнс находится в коме и может вернуться, если захочет этого. Но он не хочет.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Лэнс не уверен, что он здесь делает.

Честно говоря, в последнее время Лэнс не был уверен ни в чем. Даже в себе. Он просто делал то, что ему говорили: летал туда, куда ему говорили, стрелял туда, куда говорили, спал тогда, когда говорили. Хотя последнее он соблюдал не так строго. Проблемы со сном стали его близкими друзьями практически с самого первого дня заселения в древнем замке.

Но это все неважно.

Итак, если Лэнс просто делает то, что ему говорят другие, то возникает вопрос: зачем он закрыл собой Аллуру, если его никто не просил? Лэнс сам не знал. Он как можно меньше старался в последнее время выделяться, но это происходило само собой, — то у него выпадут из рук инструменты с таким грохотом, что слышно на другом конце галактики; то какая-то нелепость в виде флирта вываливается из его рта. Он давно хотел прекратить это, честно; но тишина, которая наступала всякий раз после ежедневных отчетов, обсуждения последующих действий Вольтрона или просто за обеденным столом, удушала его. И казалось, что если он не выдаст какую-нибудь дурацкую шутку, то умрет прямо за этим несчастным столом. В самом деле, после того, как очередная шутка или пикап-фраза в сторону Аллуры покидали его рот, все за столом словно расслаблялись. Хотя в то же мгновение хмурились и закатывали глаза.

Это было естественным ходом вещей. И Лэнс не мог отклоняться от своей роли. Даже если ему хотелось… это было превыше его сил. Видеть зажатых, напряженных друзей, было невыносимо.

И вот он здесь, на миссии. Ханк закончил присоединять последний блок защитного поля и издал радостный крик. На лицо Лэнса наползла кривая улыбка, заставившая его самого съежиться. В последнее время что-то не позволяло ему искренне радоваться за друзей и, по правде говоря, от этого он чувствовал себя некомфортно. Словно он был предателем.  
С одной стороны, он был просто _обижен_ и его можно понять: его, казалось бы, друзья совсем недавно над ним издевались. Даже если Лэнс был придурок, даже если он выглядел жалким, — ему все равно было обидно, что его друзья смеются над его чувствами.  
Любовными чувствами.

А с другой стороны… Он сам их иногда подначивает к этому. Он сам иногда выставляет себя дурачком, _ожидая_ это гнусное хихиканье Пидж и очередную шутку об его неуклюжести и тупости. Ему не нравились эти унизительные шутки, но он делал всё, чтобы их услышать, и даже _сам_ их иногда отпускал. Например, по поводу маллета Кита.

Так что… возможно, в этом всём всецело и полностью вина Лэнса.

И по ощущениям, это разрушало его изнутри. Он чувствовал себя лицемером, когда так «радовался» за друга.

Внезапно Лэнс видит вспышку слева от него.

Галра подступили.

Это было неожиданно, потому что буквально минуту назад никого не было рядом. Возможно, это был главный корабль, где находилась ведьма, и он возник только что из портала. И возможно, именно поэтому пушка, направленная на них, была такой огромной.

Он не знал, что делает. Но когда в сторону Аллуры направился вражеский луч, его руки автоматически дёрнули штурвал и Красный Лев оказался прямо перед Синей Львицей. В тот момент он повел себя прямо как классический Кит: ни с кем не переговорившись, ни о чем не подумав и совершенно импульсивно. Эта мысль, взволнованный крик Аллуры, переходящий на фальцет, и внезапная боль, ощущавшаяся так, словно его окатили ледяной водой и после этого сразу кинули в жерло вулкана, — были последним, что он помнил, прежде чем погрузиться во мрак.

***

Было комфортно.

Ощущение, словно ты перышко. Нет никаких забот, тягот, — все вокруг яркое-яркое, словно в солнечный летний день, а ты лежишь на шезлонге, нежась под теплыми лучами.  
Не было напряжения. Не чувствовалось даже самой телесности.

И тогда Лэнс пугается. Не чувствуется телесности? Он попытался найти свое тело, но понял, что ничего не видит и не чувствует. Паника охватила его.

Свет пропал. Но темнота не наступила. Было ощущение, что он в каком-то странном сне.

И тогда, словно где-то в его голове, прозвучал голос.

— Приветствую тебя, красный паладин.

Лэнс хотел ответить, но понял, что не может говорить. В его голове металась куча мыслей.

— Я вижу, ты напуган. Позволь мне объяснить ситуацию.

Голос тоже нельзя было охарактеризовать каким-то определенным образом. Мужской, женский, роботизированный — непонятно. Он словно просто… поступал, как информация, в мозг Лэнса.

— Ты находишься между Астральным планом и Миром духов. Насколько мне известно, в человеческой апроприации это называют комой.

— Я… нахожусь в коме?

— Да. И выйдешь ты из нее или нет, — зависит только от тебя.

Лэнс задумался.

— Это значит, если ты очень захочешь, то вернешься к своим друзьям, — услужливо пояснил голос.

Еще больше мыслей и вопросов заметалось в голове Лэнса и, казалось, это раздражало неизвестного собеседника.

— Прекрати столько думать, я различаю каждую твою мысль.

Это только усугубило ситуацию.

— Так. Сформулируй мне один конкретный вопрос.

Лэнс на этот раз взял себя в руки. Хотя не чувствовал и не видел их.

— Кто ты?

— Я — Белый Лев, хранитель Орианда.

— А Орианд?..

— Это родина стражей, на которых ты и твои друзья летают.

— Оу.

Наступило молчание.

— А зачем ты пришел ко мне?..

— Меня позвал синий страж.

Лэнс с теплотой вспомнил о своей львице, но он тут же поник.

— Я давно наблюдал, как слаба связь вашей команды, но не вмешивался. Надеялся, что вы сами справитесь. Но нет. Ваши странные земные обычаи идут в разрез с ценностями, необходимыми для поддержания мощи Вольтрона.

— Странные земные обычаи?

— Да, в частности, твои взаимоотношения с черным паладином.

Воспоминания тут же заполнили его сознание. Да, отношения между Лэнсом и Китом оставляли желать лучшего. И они действительно порой тянули команду вниз.

Но теперь уж вряд ли что изменишь. Уже поздно. Как сказал Белый Лев всего минуту назад, он находится в коме.

Хотя, — напомнило ему его же сознание, — тот так же упоминал, что при желании он может вернуться.

— Как это работает? — Лэнс задал вопрос, надеясь, что Белый Лев слышал весь ход его мыслей и понял, о чем он.

— Твое тело, подвергнувшись внешнему воздействию, потерпело сильный урон и сейчас находится в материальном мире, пытаясь восстановиться; а твоя душа, так долго желавшая покинуть материальный мир, тут же ухватилась за эту возможность, и вот поэтому твое сознание находится здесь, на границе миров.

Лэнса кольнула та часть, где лев говорил о его долгом желании покинуть материальный мир. Это было абсолютной правдой. Это желание… казалось до ужаса эгоистичным, и поэтому он старательно пытался его игнорировать, еще будучи в своем теле. Но вот во что это вылилось в итоге.

Но Лэнс в итоге направил Белому Льву другую мысль.

— А что есть душа?

— Это твоя квинтэссенция.

— Ох… — он снова задумался, — …то есть, все мы ходим с энергией внутри? Квинтэссенция — это ведь энергия? Да?

Белый Лев помолчал некоторое время.

— Можно и так сказать. Но у людей она очень слабовыраженная. Все же, вы не слишком близкие с духами существа.

«Хм, интересно, можно ли это как-то изменить», — подумал Лэнс.

— Так ты будешь пытаться вернуться в свой мир? Я только ради этого тебя и оберегаю.

Лэнс тут же ухватился эту фразу.

— Я здесь в безопасности?

— Да, пока твое тело не тронуто в реальном мире.

Лэнсу казалось, что этот лев что-то не договаривает.

— А это как работает? Моему телу нужна еда, например?

Белый Лев сделался жестким.

— Я не собираюсь отвечать на все твои глупые вопросы, паладин. Решайся: ты либо остаешься здесь, либо сосредотачиваешь всю свою квинтэссенцию и возвращаешься в свой мир.

Лэнсу стало интересно, что значит «сосредотачиваешь свою свою квинтэссенцию», но он тут же подумал, что будет когда он вернется. И ему сделалось неприятно на душе. Он представил, как все будут толпиться возле него и одаривать вниманием, но оно отнюдь не будет искренним. Его будут ругать за то, что он подверг себя опасности, за импульсивный самоотверженный поступок. Он не хотел слушать все это. Он так же не хотел того, что будет дальше после этого: очередная гряда одинаковых, похожих друг на друга до тошноты дней. Дни, которые скапливаются один за другим, словно гной в прыщах, которые он так старательно выводит. А все для чего? Зачем он все это делает? Еще куча мелочных вещей пролетела в его мыслях, прежде чем лев рыкнул и выдернул его из этого состояния:

— Ты решил, паладин?

Если бы Лэнс мог, он бы театрально вздохнул.

— Можешь дать мне время? Чтобы все обдумать.

Белый Лев утвердительно рыкнул и скрылся. Лэнс не знал, когда тот вернется. Впрочем, время здесь было сложно отследить без часов, и даже если бы Лев сказал ему, это было бы бессмысленно.

И тогда Лэнс остался один на один. Со своими мыслями.

И пришел к весьма печальным выводам.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лэнс оказывается свидетелем важного разговора. Он всегда подозревал Лотора, и на этот раз его опасения подтвердились...

Однажды Пидж сказала Лэнсу, что ему не стоит думать. Мол, иначе он может додуматься до чего-то умного и его мозг, не привыкший к таким нагрузкам, взорвется.

Именно так себя Лэнс чувствовал, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями.

Он думал о многом. Об отношениях с другими паладинами, о ситуации Вольтрона и порабощенных тысячелетиями планет, о галра, о Лоторе…

Он вспомнил множество колких, обидных фраз, брошенных друзьями; на каждое из них он всегда реагировал неловким смехом, кривой улыбкой или показным возмущением, отвечая что-то похожее в отместку. Но он никогда не пробовал разобраться с этим всерьез и попросить, чтобы друзья перестали над ним колко шутить.  
У Лэнса с детства была шаткая самооценка и Ханк, казалось, об этом прекрасно знал, но когда они оказались в космосе… что-то изменилось. Лэнс не мог понять что. Они больше не были так близки с Ханком, и это осознание ранило.

Он вспомнил свои многочисленные неудачные подкаты к Аллуре. Ему казалось, что каждое его обращение к Аллуре было просто неудачно слепленными словами, мешанину из которых сложно назвать предложением, вопросом или просьбой.  
Что еще сильнее жгло… так это вывод, к которому они недавно пришел. Он понимал, что все эти подкаты были вымученными, неискренними. Ему нравилась Аллура, может, только первые дни. Дальше это все мутировало в странную привязанность, обожествление и, в итоге, — как бы ни было тяжело признавать, — в попытку затопить свои проблемы в ком-то другом.

Его «чувства» к Аллуре были не более, чем попыткой убежать от чувств к другому человеку.

И не просто к другому человеку, а к _Киту._

И он даже не хотел об этом думать здесь, в этом странном месте. Он столько думал об этом в своей одинокой, мрачной комнате на корабле, что с него хватит.

Правда в том, что Лэнс чувствовал себя далёким от каждого члена своей команды и постоянно чувствовал себя лишним, мешающимся, раздражающим. И здесь, оставшись голым перед собой, где все его мысли и эмоции, — такие уродливые и непривлекательные, — выходили наружу, как склизкие черви из земли; словно вскрылись, как омерзительные, гнойные раны. Было ощущение, что он все это время потихоньку гнил. Что он гнилой, жалкий трус, который не мог все это время нормально поговорить со своими друзьями. Он трус, который боится показать свои настоящие чувства. Он трус, который на каждый день имеет новую маску для новой роли.

Будто он в итальянском театре дель-арте.

Лэнс испытывает за это время пребывания с самим собой такой спектр эмоций, что теперь он понимает своих друзей, когда они говорят, что он порой невыносим.

Обычно он ощущает свои переживания не так. Когда он был в материальном мире, он мог хоть как-то выражать свои эмоции: даже если не посредством речи напрямую кому-то, то вздергиванием брови, плачем, или даже через тренировку, как Кит.

А здесь он ничего этого делать не мог. Был только бесконечный поток мыслей и переливающееся состояние души.

В какой-то момент он понял, что не выносит этого и ему нужно самостоятельно успокоить себя.

Спустя многочисленные попытки ему это удалось. Он привел свои мысли в порядок. Он очистил свой разум, как дворник заснеженную метелью подворотню. И от этого он почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение.

Именно в этот момент решил вернуться Белый Лев.

— Ты решил, паладин?

— Для начала, привет.

Ответом Лэнсу послужило молчание.

— Я вижу, ты немного научился справляться со своим потоком эмоций, — спустя время отметил Белый Лев.

— Да, есть такое.

Снова повисла тишина.

— Слушай… ты сказал, что оберегаешь меня здесь. Это надолго?

— Надолго я здесь задерживаться не могу. У меня есть основная работа.

— Какая?

— Охранять вход в Орианд. Я должен находиться там всегда, но мне приходиться отвлекаться на тебя. Я выполняю это только потому, что Синий страж очень просил.

— Почему она просила?

— Ни один из стражей не хочет терять своих паладинов. А твоя связь с Синим стражем очень сильна.

Лэнса все равно не удовлетворил этот ответ.

— Синяя хочет… чтобы ты уговорил меня вернуться?

— Можно и так сказать.

Лэнс снова отнесся к этому с подозрением.

— Что-то непохоже на то, чтобы ты особо старался меня уговорить вернуться обратно.

— Я готов приложить к этому все возможные усилия.

— Например?

Белый Лев, казалось, задумался. Надолго.

— Могу показать места из твоего мира, чтобы ты вспомнил, как тебе там жилось.

Что ж. Это имело смысл и могло подействовать. Лэнс ушел в свои размышления и вспомнил свой дом — Землю. В голове промчались картинки живописных ландшафтов родной планеты.

Если бы Лэнс был в своем теле, его сердце бы защемило.

И все же, напоминание о текущей войне и испорченных отношениях с другими паладинами (он был уверен, что они давно дошли до точки невозврата и ничего изменить нельзя); его постоянно грядущая усталость вперемешку со страхом, отверженные чувства и многое другое жужжало над ним, как неприятно мигающая и орущая сигнализация, вызывающая склизкую тревогу.

И это заставляло его твердо стоять на своей позиции. Ему незачем возвращаться. Он не нужен. Он лишний. Только тянет команду вниз. Своей несобранностью на заданиях, низким уровнем возможностей, своей невозможностью нормально договориться даже со своим капитаном — Китом. Так зачем же мешаться, когда ему есть замена? Широ вернулся, он может снова сесть за Черного; Кит пересядет в Красного, а Аллура так и останется в синей. Они прекрасно со всем справляются без него.

Казалось ему.

И тут одна идея пришла ему в голову. Идея, которую Пидж со стопроцентной вероятностью назвала бы глупой и нелепой.

— А показать, как сейчас поживают остальные паладины, ты можешь?

— Могу.

Лэнсу необходимо было убедиться, что ребята действительно справляются без него. Хотя внутренний гадкий голосок твердил, что он слишком многое возомнил о себе, раз считает, словно кому-то нужен; будто без него идеально слаженный механизм часов перестанет работать. Но Лэнс отбросил его в дальние уголки своего сознания и послал Белому Льву мысль о готовности увидеть свою команду.

— Итак. Тебе нужно сконцентрироваться и найти своего стража.

— То есть, ты не будешь переносить меня в мой мир или что-то в этом духе?

— Нет.

— Ну ладно.

Лэнс сосредоточился и представил Синюю львицу. Как она разбивает флоты галра, как быстро она летит, как посылает ему бодрящий рык…

— Ты делаешь не то.

Лэнс почувствовал раздражение, но тут же попытался смягчиться. Все же, перед ним было существо, которое, скорее всего, такое же древнее, как и львы, на которых летала его команда (ведь на просто так его собеседник представился как Белый _Лев_ ).

И это было правильным решением.

— Наберись терпения, паладин. Пронесение сознания сквозь миры — сложная вещь. А для существ, вроде людей — особенно.

— Как мне сделать это… правильно?

И так Лэнс потихоньку стал учиться.

Если совсем просто, ему нужно было очистить свой разум. Полностью. Чтобы не было ни единой мысли. Только четкий образ или место, которое ты хочешь увидеть. Поначалу Лэнс представлял свою львицу и так, и сяк, пока не выяснилось, что нужен _духовный_ образ. То есть, он должен найти ее _энергию_. Когда Лэнсу это удалось, он был невероятно счастлив. И не только потому, что львица встретила его ментальными объятиями.

Это ощущалось, как игра, в которой с каждым уровнем все сложнее. И Лэнса это увлекало.

В первый раз он смог связаться со своей львицей и немного с ней пообщаться. Во второй раз, когда он ухватился за ее энергию, смог перенаправить сознание на пространство, в котором та находилась. Он увидел амбар. Хотя он не присутствовал как материальное или хотя бы духовное тело, но он видел эти стены замка, дверь и других львов. Он определенно не был призраком, — а благодаря разговорам с Белым Львом, он узнал, что они существуют (Лэнс никогда в этом не сомневался). Это было что-то другое; что-то, что тяжело поддается описанию.

Лэнс все еще не хотел возвращаться в свое тело и к реальной жизни в принципе.

Но Синяя львица очень упрашивала его вернуться. Лэнсу было больно ей отказывать, но, узнав, что Аллура даже открыла новые способности Синей в бою, ему было проще это делать.  
Однако Синяя действительно сильно тосковала по Лэнсу и он искренне не мог понять, почему. Странно, что древнее оружие с разумом так привязалось к человеку. Тем более, к _Лэнсу_.

И это расшатывало уверенность Лэнса, что он здесь не нужен. Поэтому он усерднее старался, чтобы хоть разок увидеть своих товарищей.

И у него это получилось.

Первый раз был рискованным. Он совсем отчаялся в попытках, что попытался _найти свое тело_ и чуть не вселился тогда в него. Но всё пронесло, и вот он рассматривал помещение с криоподами, где в одном из них лежало его тело.

Он немного расстроился, не увидев никого рядом с собою. Он думал, что кто-нибудь следил за его состоянием в надежде, что он проснется. Гаденький голосок снова проснулся и стал противно вопить о его ненужности.

Но Лэнс снова отбросил его куда подальше. Да, он был разочарован, но разве это не то, что ему следовало ожидать? Не просто так ведь он решил, что ему не стоит возвращаться. Так что... он просто существует. И никакие противные голоса не будут портить ему настроение.

Он просто существует.

И поэтому он просто покинул комнату с криоподами. Как раз тогда, когда зашел Ханк. Но Лэнс уже не видел этого…

***

Однако, Лэнс на этом не остановился. Он так и не увидел своих товарищей, поэтому через некоторое время возобновил попытку. Правда через энергию Синей. На этот раз он научился свободно перемещаться по комнатам. Лэнс был рад, ведь это означало новый уровень.

Видимо, все легли спать, так как свет в большинстве залов был выключен, и только в одном он горел приглушенно. И там сидела Пидж за ноутбуком. Лэнс ничуть не удивился этому.

Наблюдение за Пидж почти ничего не дало. Она была уставшей от продолжительной работы, под глазами пролегли круги. Это было, как бы грустно ни звучало, обычное состояние Пидж. Пару раз она тяжело вздыхала и протирала глаза руками.

Но пребывание Лэнса в таком состоянии было ограниченным, поэтому в какой-то момент он почувствовал, как удаляется от зала, от замка и…

И вот он снова на пересечении миров.

Да, это была вещь, на которую он никак не мог повлиять. Ограничение во времени. Он не знал точно, поэтому предположил, что это где-то десять минут.

И так он делал еще несколько раз, — хотя Белый Лев был недоволен, — и в один из них он оказался свидетелем очень важной сцены, изменившей многое.

***

Кит не ожидал, что его путешествие затянется так надолго.

Сначала он волновался, но Кролия заверила его, что время у паладинов идёт совсем иначе. У них могло пройти всего несколько часов, один день или неделя. И то это максимум.

Этот факт, который она периодически напоминала ему; умиротворённые вечера у костра в компании мамы и волка, а так же неспешная поездка на спине космического кита, заставили его постепенно успокоиться. Все будет хорошо.

И он действительно так думал, пока в один чудесный миг все не пошло наперекосяк.

Он и Кролия обнаружили планету, заселенную алтеанцами, и узнали, что из них высасывает квинтэссенцию Лотор для создания неизвестного оружия. И поэтому они сейчас спешили к паладинам, как могли. Даже передали заранее сообщение по видеосвязи клинкам, в надежде, что те передадут его Вольтрону. Но связь была слишком слабая.

Кит был на иголках все время, что находился на борту крейсера. Необходимо было остановить, задержать и обезвредить Лотора.  
Он боялся, что они не успеют.

Наконец, он и Кролия вышли из немой зоны и смогли соединиться с Клинком Марморы.

— Кто вы? — на связь вышел какой-то марморовец. Кролия назвала ему свое звание, имя и попросила позвать Коливана. Через пять минут им поступил другой звонок по видеосвязи.

— Кит, Кролия. Доложите обстановку, — поприветствовал их ледяной тон Коливана.

— Мы обнаружили источник той странной квинтэссенции, — первой заговорила Кролия. — Это оказалась планета, заселенная алтеанцами.

Даже у всегда хладнокровного и спокойного Коливана от удивления брови взметнулись вверх.  
Из-за сидения Кита показалась голова молодой алтеанки.

— Здравствуйте, — стеснительно поздоровалась Ромелль.

— Мы взяли ее в качестве доказательства, — сказал Кит.

— Это… Вы молодцы, — Коливан явно стушевался. — Я так думаю. Куда направляетесь?

— Сами не знаем. Но сейчас самое главное — предупредить команду Вольтрона о предстоящей опасности от Лотора, — Кит сильнее сжал штурвал. — Он эксплуатирует алтеанцев, используя их магические способности.

— К сожалению, связь с паладинами была утеряна. Мы не можем с ними связаться.

На этих словах Кит понял, что у него что-то оборвалось в душе.

— Что?.. Как это произошло? Как давно вы потеряли с ним связь?

— Примерно две варги* назад.

Дело было плохо.

— А местоположение знаете? — спросила Кролия.

— Примерное, какое было с последнего раза, когда мы были на связи с Вольтроном. За это время они могли переместиться куда угодно. 

— Давайте координаты.

И когда Кит прилетел в замок, его худшие опасения подтвердились.

***

Теперь Лэнсу даже не надо было искать Синюю львицу. Он мог сразу перенаправить поток своего сознания в любое место. На этот раз он почувствовал, что большое скопление людей находилось в ангаре, и переместился туда.  
Лэнс наблюдал за паладинами (и Кораном) издалека, но, тем не менее, ему предстала сцена, которая шла в реальном времени.

К Замку прилетел галрийский крейсер и паладины с Кораном собрались, чтобы встретить его. Лэнс заметил, что Широ был в черных доспехах, — видимо, уже заменил отсутствующего Кита, — а так же отсутствие Аллуры. И вот это было странно.

Дверь крейсера отворилась и оттуда вышел Кит в сопровождении двух инопланетянок. Все в комнате разинули рты.

— Кит? Кто это? — спросил Широ.

— Где Лотор? — сходу начал Кит, проигнорировав вопрос Широ. Тот казался немного оскорбленный, но  
Пидж поспешила ответить на вопрос Кита:

— Он с Аллурой отправился на Орианд, чтобы найти какой-то элемент, который поможет достроить синклайн.

— Синклайн? Что это?

— Оружие, над которым работали Аллура и Лотор те две недели, что тебя не было.

Кит крепко сжал кулаки, явно злясь.

— Нам нужно немедленно их остановить.

— Но почему? — спросил Ханк.

— Потому что Лотор — грязный тиран, как и его отец, — выступила вперёд алтеанка, которая все это время стояла в стороне.

— Ты… Ты алтеанка? — Коран был ошеломлён.

— Да. И я здесь для того, чтобы остановить Лотора. Он убил мою семью!

Все поверглись в ещё больший шок.

И тогда Кит, Кролия и Ромелль рассказали всю историю. В конце Кит показал контейнер с чистейшей квинтэссенцией, которая, как предполагалось, была высосана из алтеанцев.

Коран с трясущимися руками взял её, сказав, что когда будет время, проверит, из чего она состоит.

А терпение Кита, казалось, кончилось.

— Так мы можем отправиться за ними?

— Подожди, с чего ты взял, что Ромелль не врёт? Вы решили поверить её истории только потому, что она алтеанка? — внесла свое слово Пидж. Ромелль рассерженно посмотрела на нее, но Пидж проигнорировала. — К тому же, мы не можем пойти за Лотором и Аллурой. На Орианд могут попасть только избранные, а это только некоторый процент алтеан.

На этих словах плечи Кита несколько опустились, а лицо приняло отчаянное выражение.

— Совсем? Туда никак нельзя попасть?

Пидж и другие паладины отрицательно покачали головой. Повисла тишина.

— А как понять, что ты избранный алтеанец? — задала вопрос Ромелль.

— Если бы ты была избранной, твои метки бы уже загорелись, потому что мы совсем рядом с Ориандом, — поникше ответил Коран. Видимо, он тоже не был избранным.

И тут Лэнс почувствовал, что его сейчас выбросит из этой сцены. Но он не собирался бездействовать.

Лэнс, немедля, сконцентрировался на поиске Белого Льва. Он знал, что тот на Орианде.

Но когда ему это удалось, Белый Лев злобно рыкнул на него.

— Что тебе надо?

— Послушай меня, — Лэнс говорил абсолютно серьезно, и хотя нельзя было передать какой-нибудь тон голоса, это было понятно по его поведению. — Сейчас к тебе отправляется Лотор, сын Заркона. У него есть грязные планы, которые он хочет осуществить…

— У меня нет времени на это, — Белый Лев уже начал исчезать, но Лэнс ухватился за него.

Он почувствовал что-то ослепительно белое. Все еще крепко держась за связь с Белым Львом, сознание Лэнса будто проносилось через что-то невероятно мощное и опасное. И когда поездка подошла к концу, связь с Белым Львом резко оборвалась и Лэнс увидел прекрасный розоватый ландшафт неизвестной планеты.

По всей видимости, это и был Орианд.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лэнсу удается обезвредить Лотора, но какой ценой?
> 
> ВНИМАНИЕ, в этой главе описано насилие, смерть и жестокое обращение с умершими. Будьте осторожны.

Лэнсу сразу не понравился Лотор и он четко дал понять об этом команде. Но, конечно же, его никто не слушал. Хотя сколько раз им помогала его внутренняя необъяснимая интуиция, не сосчитать.

Даже если здесь эта неприязнь была основана больше из-за очевидной химии между Лотором и Аллурой, Лэнса все равно что-то настораживало в этом Лоторе. И он думал.

Типа, серьезно? Сын Заркона? Межгалактического тирана? Хорошо, это может звучать по-расистски, но Заркон был буквально пропитан какой-то злобной квинтэссенцией и почему это не могло передаться так же его сыну? Не говоря уже о том, что в начале Лотор доставлял им всем неприятности. Остальные тоже не доверяли Лотору, и что в итоге? Лэнс не мог поверить, что они действительно помогали ему в постройке какого-то работа, сравнимого по мощности с Вольтроном, пока он и Кит отсутствовали. И их ничего не насторожило тоже?? Все казалось каким-то безумным, повернувшимся куда-то не туда сценарием в драматическом театре.

Когда все пошло не так?

По-началу команда относилась к Лотору с подозрением. Но потом что-то изменилось. Он смог их уговорить и уверить своими сладкими речами и показными действиями в поддержку Вольтрона. И все же, Лэнс считал, что решающим оказался выбор Аллуры. Она выбрала Лотора. К тому же, Широ (который в последнее время вел себя как сам не свой) активно высказывался по поводу пользы от Лотора. Широ тоже имел авторитет и никто не осмелился с ним спорить. Может быть, Кит попробовал бы, если бы остался. Но его не было.

Когда Лэнс узнал, кем на самом деле был Лотор, то моментально почувствовал вспыхнувшую злость, но потом она так же быстро исчезла. Хм, ну и что? Они сами виноваты, что доверились ему. По крайней мере, Лэнс до последнего стоял на своей позиции.

Он чувствовал себя настолько далеким от команды, как никогда. Каждый день притворство. Недосказанность. Отчужденность. Напряженность. Скрытие настоящих чувств за глупыми масками и бахвальными речами. Вот, что он видел, и он видел, что это переходило в недоверие между членами команды. И ему это надоело.

Но он не мог это так оставить.

Несмотря на то, что он выпендривался и назло команде не возвращался в свое тело с целью заставить их одуматься, - он без труда мог это признать хотя бы самому себе, - на Земле остались еще люди, которые любят его, которые являются ему родными, и которых надо защитить. И не только земляне заслуживают защиты и свободы. Огромное количество планет и целых галактик нуждаются в помощи. И если Лотор решил встать на пути Вольтрона, он просто так это не оставит.

Вот почему он недолго думая переместился на Орианд.

Ему необходимо убедить Белого Льва не давать Лотору любую нужную тому информацию.

***

Кит не мог поверить, что пока его не было, команда помогала Лотору строить оружие, с которым мог сравняться только Вольтрон.

Но у них не было времени на ругань, поэтому он с напускным спокойствием слушал, как ему объясняют, почему они не могут пойти за Лотором.

— … как понять, что ты избранный алтеанец? — вопрос Ромелль смутно донесся до Кейта, который погрузился в свои мысли, осматривая команду и чувствуя что-то странное.  
— Если бы ты была избранной, твои метки бы уже загорелись, потому что мы совсем рядом с Ориандом, - ответил Коран. И тут Кит понял, что его тревожит.

\- А где Лэнс?

Вопрос Кита прозвучал в воздухе словно выстрел. Неприятное, тревожное чувство сжалось в его внутренностях.

Ромелль в удивлении приоткрыла рот, видимо, не понимая о чем речь. Его мать насторожилась, как и он сам. Из их путешествия она довольно хорошо запомнила команду по его рассказам. А вот остальная часть команды, казалось, застыла в оцепенении.

Кит почувствовал, как злость и тревога охватывают его тело. Почему они молчат? Если бы все было в порядке, ему бы тут же ответили.

\- Где Лэнс, еще раз спрашиваю? – на этот раз в его голосе звучала сталь. Пидж, казалось, дернулась в странной дрожи. – Отвечайте!

\- Он…

\- Кит…

Это странное бормотание со стороны других паладинов заставило его сердце упасть, а кровь кипеть.

\- Что случилось с Лэнсом?!

— Он в криоподе, - тихо, но отчетливо ответил наконец Широ. Его взгляд был мутный и непонятный, нечитаемый, что испугало Кита. Но когда до него дошел смысл слов, он рванул, как ужаленый, в поисках красного паладина. Его никто не стал окликать или останавливать, когда он прошел в другое помещение, к нему даже присоединились все остальные.

Кит проходил зал за залом, пока не оказался в медотсеке. Свет в помещении был приглушен и пять расположенных полудугой в ряд криоподов отражали тревожный свет. Его взгляд тут же зацепил знакомую фигуру.

Кит подошел ближе, осматривая на наличие ран.

— Что с ним?

Некоторое время стояла тишина, может быть, с минуту, пока Пидж не собралась с силами и не подошла к нему.

— Кит… послушай меня сейчас, не перебивая, хорошо? – сказала она тихо, не осмеливаясь поднять голову.

Эти слова заставили его нервы покрыться льдом, но, скрепя сердце, он медленно кивнул, готовый слушать. Его взгляд был устремлён в лицо Лэнса, безжизненное, непривычно лишённое каких-либо эмоций, и от этого Кит почувствовал глухую боль. Так не должно быть.

— Примерно тогда, когда ты попал в квантовую бездну, у нас была миссия. Аллура и Лэнс помогали Ханку восстановить Щит Омега, и Лэнс… Лэнс… — ее голос задрожал. – Он бросился перед львом Аллуры, чтобы защитить ее от луча… Но электрический разряд и облучение оказались чрезвычайно мощными, и он… его тело не выдержало напряжения... Он бы умер, Кит, если бы мы не поместили его вовремя в криопод. Он впал в кому.

Кит слушал это и с каждым словом каждая клеточка его тела покрывалась льдом. Это была особенность, о которой мало кто знал, — когда он волнуется, ему становится холодно. И сейчас он чувствовал себя гребаным айсбергом.

— Это… было две недели назад? – спросил он хриплым голосом спустя время напряженной тишины.

— Да. – после этих слов Кит прислонился лбом к криоподу, в котором находился Лэнс. Все остальные паладины были необычайно тихими. Даже Ханк не плакал по какой-то причине. Может быть, ему больше нечем плакать?

— Аллура пыталась спасти его, знаешь, — спустя время до него снова донесся голос Пидж.

— Как?

— Она пыталась ухватиться за его квинтэссенцию, чтобы провести ее обратно в тело Лэнса. Она не смогла найти ее. И до сих пор не чувствует ее. Поэтому его тело сейчас находится в криосне повышенной степени заморозки.

Кит почувствовал, как к горлу подступает комок, а в уголках глаз формируются слезы. Зачем она все это ему говорила? Чтобы окончательно убить надежду?

Как будто бы читая его мысли, она продолжила:  
— Я просто честна с тобой, Кит. Это все, что мы знаем о состоянии Лэнса. Неизвестно, очнется он или нет.

Если Кит до этого сопротивлялся и пытался держаться, после этих слов он дал волю эмоциям и его тело содроглось в всхлипе.

***  
Планета была так красива и удивительным образом похожа на Землю, — равзе что всё было преимущественно в розовых тонах, — что Лэнс почувствовал тошнотворную ностальгию.

Но не успел он ей вдоволь насмотреться, как услышал знакомые голоса.

Это были Лотор и Аллура, любезно щебечущие друг с другом. Лэнс даже не хотел вслушиваться в суть их разговора и видеть их, но он прекрасно понимал, что те наверняка куда-то направлялись. А ему нужно было остановить Лотора.

Лэнс собирался уже направить свою энергию к ним, как внезапно почувствовал чье-то присутствие позади себя. Смутно знакомое. Лэнс обернулся и увидел Белого Льва.

В прямом смысле.

Если бы он не был в космосе второй год, то, вероятно, удивился бы. А если бы ещё и находился в своем теле, то ещё и вскрикнул.

Но он был не первый год в космосе и он не был в своем теле, поэтому молча осматривал Льва, пока тот не обратился к нему.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я уже сказал. Необходимо остановить Лотора. 

— Ты про новоприбывшего с принцессой?

— Да.

Лев замолчал на некоторое время, стоя перед ним. Он представлял собою льва, покрупнее земного, массивного и действительно белого, с бледно-синими полосами по всему телу. И он весь светился. Вероятно, он и здесь не был материальном существом. Невозможно было предугадать, готов тот на него напасть, или наоборот, помочь. Белый Лев, как понял Лэнс из их разговоров, всегда был рационально-холоден. Как хищник.

Лэнс уже начал беспокоиться, не слишком ли он наглый для простого смертного, который предъявляет какие-то требования к древнему могущественному существу, как Лев наконец ответил.

— Признаться, когда он вошёл на Орианд, я почувствовал в его квинтэссенции что-то, похожее на скверну. Но вместе с ним дочь Альфора, поэтому я решил довериться.

Лэнс почувствовал надежду, но все же не спешил радоваться. 

— Я узнал, что Лотор в течение тысячелетий эксплуатировал алтеан, высасывая их квинтэссенцию. Аллура об этом не знает.  
Белый Лев лег перед ним и этот жест ввел Лэнса в ступор.

— В любом случае, я уже впустил его. Следующий этап - алтеанские стражи в священном храме. Они так же решат, пропускать его дальше, или нет. 

Черт возьми, - пронеслось в мыслях Лэнса.

— Ты можешь поговорить с ними? Что, если они впустят его?

— Я доверяю тебе, паладин, но это не то, во что тебе следует вмешиваться.

Лэнс знал, что Лев может его выгнать, поэтому опять усмирил свой пыл.

— Могу я здесь остаться? И наблюдать за ними?

— Ладно.

И тогда Лэнс ухватился за энергию Аллуры и оказался на пороге храма.

Аллура и Лотор посмотрели друг на друга, прежде чем войти.

Лэнс направился вперёд, увеличивая расстояние между ним и парой. Ему нужно было найти алтеанских стражей, чтобы они не пустили Лотора по глупости, как и Белый Лев. 

Он понятия не имел, как они выглядели, но когда Лэнс добрался до многочисленных выставленных в ряд статуй высоких эльфоподобных людей, он остановился. 

Он чувствовал мощную силу, исходящую от них. Лэнс, по правде говоря, за последнее время стал очень восприимчив к чужой энергетике. Так, он чувствует призрачное присутствие Белого Льва и в любой момент может потянуться к энергии Аллуры.

Итак, раз это было статуи, значит, говорить они не могли. Лэнс потянулся к ближайшей статуе и попытался выйти на связь с его обладателем. Обладательницей, на самом деле. Но она тут же дала ему энергетическую пощечину, не подпуская к себе близко.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, эта была с характером. И так он проделал ещё с несколькими статуями, пока наконец одна из них, — причем тот, к которому он ещё не обратился даже, — не заговорил:

— Что ты делаешь?

Где-то Лэнс уже слышал этот вопрос.

— О. Слушай. Сейчас сюда-

— Кто ты такой?

— Я Лэнс. Вы могли бы выслушать меня, пожалуйста? 

— Кто ты такой?

— Я паладин Вольтрона. По крайней мере, был.

Огромная статуя алтеанца, казалось, ожила и повернула к нему голову. Это несколько напугало Лэнса.

— И что тебя привело сюда?

Вот оно. Наконец-то он ухватился за чье-то внимание.

— Сюда с минуты на минуту придут принцесса Аллура и Лотор, сын Заркона. И Лотор пришел сюда с недобрыми намерениями.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— А я знаю. Я слышал разговор моих товарищей по команде и узнал, что он использует энергию алтеанцев для создания оружия, — Лэнс чувствовал себя глупо, когда говорил это, и особенно когда пытался что-то доказать статуе, которая не верила ему.

— Докажи.

Лэнс испытывал раздражение и нетерпение, но, опять же, он совладал с тобой.

— Как мне это сделать?

— Ты это должен знать.

Внезапно массивные двери раскрылись и на пороге огромного зала со статуями стражей оказались удивлённые Лотор и Аллура.

Времени не было и Лэнс запаниковал.

— Что я могу сделать? Не знаю, чувак, можешь хоть залезть в мои воспоминания!

— Хорошо.

— В смысле... Ты можешь?

— Это должен сделать ты. Открой мне воспоминание, в котором есть доказательство, что один из прибывших не достоин наших знаний.

Что ж.

Лэнс раньше не практиковал это, но если он научился перемещаться в пространстве вне своего тела, то, возможно, научится и этому? Хотя времени совсем не было, Лэнс был готов попробовать.

Он мгновенно вспомнил тот разговор, при котором ментально присутствовал. Он детально вспомнил каждое слово, каждую реплику. И когда закончил, то посмотрел на статую, заговорившую с ним. Лотор и Аллура были близко, остальные стражи, коих были сотни, сидели на каменных тронах неподвижно. 

— Неубедительно, — наконец выдал свою реакцию страж.

— Что?! 

— Хотя... Ты в первый раз делился воспоминаниями?

— Да, черт возьми! Да! Я сделал это и теперь ты говоришь, что это неубедительно, — Лэнс был в отчаянии. Лотор и Аллура были в нескольких метрах от них, а стражи все не реагировали. А значит, они пропустят их. 

— Это впечатляет. Но извини, твои доказательства правда неубедительны. Даже если я поделюсь с этим остальными, мне не поверят. 

Лэнс чувствовал, словно мир рядом с ним разрушается. Стены храма, статуи, Аллура и Лотор... Все они разрушались, как камень, трескались, как стекло, и разлетались в разные стороны, исчезая во всепоглощающей темноте. Как будто было землетрясение или конец света, и Лэнс терял все, что имел.

— Но мы можем сразиться, и если ты победишь, то можешь взять мой сосуд в свое распоряжение, - послышался внезапно изменившийся голос, более глубокий и четкий.

Или это происходило реально?

Лэнс оглянулся и понял, что храма и статуй нигде нет, он находится в астральном плане, а перед ним тот алтеанский страж, но теперь светящийся. 

— Ч...что? — только и смог выдавить из себя Лэнс. Он почувствовал странное искрящееся ощущение и заметил, что теперь он представлял собой некоторую форму. Он мог видеть свои руки, ноги. Они были практически прозрачные, светящиеся бледно-голубым. 

— Сразимся, — нахмурил брови алтеанец, что был выше него на две головы, — и сможешь занять мое место.

Шестерёнки закрутились в голове Лэнса, и он смог наконец установить связь.

— И я смогу остановить Лотора?

— Да.

— Но почему ты этого не мог сделать? — упрямо стоял на своем Лэнс.

Алтеанец посмотрел на него с некоторым раздражением.

— Потому что Лотор - алтеанец, а мы должны защищать и предоставлять им информацию в любом случае. Ты не алтеанец, и если займешь мой сосуд, то сможешь остановить его. 

Лэнс задумался. Что значит «сосуд»? Может быть, его тело? Та статуя? Других подходящих вариантов, казалось, не было. 

— Хорошо... Так все, что я должен сделать, это победить тебя?.. – он рассматривал алтеанца, стоявшего перед ним. Высокого, статного, атлетически сложенного. У него была необычная обтягивающая одежда и что-то, похожее на сюртук. Он весь отражал оттенок бардового.

— Да, - ответил ему алтеанец.

\- Ладно… а…

— Давай быстрее покончим с этим, - прервал его алтеанец.

И вот он снова встал в боевую стойку, но на этот раз сделал странное движение рукой и волшебным образом в ней материализовался жезл. Лэнс повторил его движение и жезл тоже появился в его руке.  
И все же… он не мог драться с тем, чье имя даже не знал.

\- Как тебя зовут?

Алтеанец уставился на него, обрабатывая вопрос.

\- Рэнглок.

\- А я Лэнс.

\- Хорошо, Лэнс. Давай теперь сразимся. 

Лэнс видел, как Рэнглок надвигается на него. Лэнс автоматически выставил вперед жезл, защищаясь. Пару раз он тренировался с таким типом оружия. Это был интересный опыт, но он все же отдавал предпочтение оружию дальнего боя. Теперь он мысленно жалел о том, что не уделял достаточно внимания и развития себя в этой области раньше. 

Ему нужно собраться. Это его последний шанс, последний билет. Он паладин, он справится.

Гаденький голосок где-то далеко пропищал, что он больше паладин, но Лэнс в очередной раз заснул его куда подальше.  
Возможно, он не паладин. 

Но он защитник вселенной. 

И ему нужно избавиться от Лотора любой ценой.

Довольно быстро Лэнс понял, что перед ним искусный, опытный боец. Так ещё и больше него. Лэнс в который раз пожалел, что не уделял много времени тренировкам ближнего боя, когда был в своем теле. Может, тогда бы он держался сейчас лучше и не был избиваем грёбаной палкой черт пойми где.

Но в какой-то момент что-то изменилось и Рэнглок казалось, с меньшим остервенением стал бороться с ним. Он поддавался ему? Лэнс не знал, но он понимал, что это очередной шанс, данный ему вселенной, и он старался как мог.

Алтеанец все равно был сильнее него и Лэнс бы проиграл, если бы не чужие подачки. В астральном плане все ощущалось иначе, чем в реальном мире, но Лэнс мог чувствовать собственное истощение, нарастающее с каждой минутой.

И вот, наконец-то подвернулся момент, когда его противник собирался атаковать снизу с целью опрокинуть. Но Лэнс находился под удобным градусом и смог толкнуть жезл в горло Рэнглока, заставляя того упасть с запрокинутой назад головой. Невозможно было понять, поддался тот ему или нет, но в реальной жизни такой удар оказался бы смертельным. И эти правила здесь, по всей видимости, работали. Потому что в области шеи алтеанца появилась черная неровная дыра, вдающаяся внутрь, словно трескнувшее стекло на лобовом стекле автомобиля. Рэнглок искренне улыбнулся Лэнсу и это повергло того в шок.

— Удачи, паладин, — прошептал губами его бывший противник, и все снова стало распадаться на кусочки, снова начало утопать в черноте. Лэнса охватило желание помочь Рэнглоку, но было поздно. Он чувствовал, как его куда-то уносит. 

Он оказался перед статуей алтеанца, которого только что победил. Но что-то изменилось. Он чувствовал себя странным потоком живой энергии, искрящейся в воздухе. Он чувствовал, как его тянет к статуе.

Точно. Рэнглок ему говорил, что он может взять контроль над его телом.

Лэнс направил свою энергию на статую и случилось что-то невероятное. Как будто где-то родилась могущественная черная дыра или взорвалась звезда. Нет, целое солнце. Ощущение бешеной энергии и силы было таким мощным, что Лэнс наконец понял.

Он сливается с чужой сущностью и чужая квинтэссенция питает его.

Когда процесс был закончен, он мог видеть. И он видел, как на него удивлённо уставились Лотор и Аллура. Без промедлений Лэнс протянул руку и схватил Лотора.

Аллура вскрикнула и потянулась к нему, но Лэнс толкнул ее ногой. Он был огромен. Он был статуей, которая была ещё больше алтеанца из астрала, и поэтому он был так силен. 

Статуя-Лэнс обездвижил Лотора, отбросил его оружие, снял с того шлем и перехватил шею рукой, перекрывая тому кислород. 

— Ланс? — в ужасе пробормотала Аллура, смотря с выпученными глазами, как душат ее любовника. Она дрожащей рукой пыталась дотянуться до оружия.

Лэнс мысленно рявкнул на нее, продолжая душить Лотора, который брыкался, и Аллура выронила баярд. Она смотрела на него в неверии.

— Ланс, что ты делаешь!

— То, что должен, - от его слов, проникнувших в ее разум, она вздрогнула.

Лотор перестал брыкаться, но он ещё был жив. Статуя-Лэнс держал его до тех пор, пока тело окончательно не обмякло в его руках.

Аллура плакала и отступала назад, бормотая имя Лэнса в ужасе. Статуя-Лэнс почувствовал облегчение, поняв что он достиг своей цели, выполнил свое предназначение.

Он не заметил, когда Аллура покинула зал храма, сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях. Это было странно. Он определенно отличался от того, кем был раньше. Он чувствовал древнюю силу, связанную с ним. Что касается физических ощущений - это было ещё страннее. Необъяснимо. 

Статуя-Лэнс перевел взгляд на труп Лотора под его ногами и с отвращением пнул его. Он не ожидал, что удар будет таким сильным, но тело инопланетянина, ударившись о другую статую, хрустнуло с неприятным звуком и одна из его конечностей изогнулась неестественным образом. 

Но теперь ему было все равно.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Аллура покинула страшный зал в ужасе, слезы скатывались по ее лицу, скапливаясь у шеи. Она не могла поверить увиденному, не могла принять то, что только что произошло. Ее ноги были ватными и она плохо помнила, как оказалась снаружи. Паника, злость, отчаяние — эмоции бушевали в ее груди, как ураган, сметающий все на своем пути. Сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из клетки. Глубокий шок охватил ее, прямо с того момента, когда огромная статуя приняла лицо Лэнса, Синего паладина Вольтрона, находившегося в коме в течение двух недель.

И ее возлюбленный только что умер.

И она допустила это.

Аллура упала на колени и позволила себе рыдать. Она была в подобном состоянии только два раза до этого. Первый раз, когда узнала, что ее раса фактически вымерла, за исключением ее и Корана. Она сдержалась тогда при паладинах, но первая ночь в Замке, где больше не было ее отца, была самой тяжелой и наполненной самым большим количеством слез, которые когда-либо выходили из глаз принцессы. И второй раз, когда искусственный интеллект ее отца вышел из строя и чуть не направил Замок в раскаленное солнце.

Это были уже пройденные этапы, наполненные болью, и уже тогда Аллура поняла, что ей предстоит еще многое пережить.

Но она никогда и подумать не могла…

«Что, если я могла спасти их обоих? Что, если бы я была более собранной и использовала баярд? Что…»

Дыхание давно сбилось, и дерганные всхлипы сотрясали тело алтеанки. Она не замечала ничего вокруг и пропустила момент, когда рядом с ней материализовался лев и лег подле нее.

Сколько рыдала Аллура, неизвестно, но когда череда всхлипов прекратилась и она устремила стеклянный взгляд в небо, то наконец заметила гостя.

Принцесса в удивлении посмотрела на существо, которое даже в лежачем состоянии было огромным и внушительно-устрашающим. Она должна была, по идее, в ужасе откинуться назад, но что-то говорило ей, что бояться нечего. Аллура просто уставилась на призрачного льва в течение нескольких секунд, пока удивленный вздох не покинул ее грудь при осознании, что это был Белый Лев.

Она хотела что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался только еле слышный хрип. Побочный эффект рыданий. Внезапно Лев встал и медленными, тяжелыми шагами подошел к принцессе, склонив голову. Аллура замерла на несколько секунд, но затем, нерешительно, словно проверяя, подняла руку. Когда Лев не проявил признаки недовольства ее действиями, она аккуратно положила руку на его лоб, и в этот момент яркий свет ослепил ее сознание.

Череда событий проносилась, как кадры кино, быстро нарезанные, но детально поступавшие в ее мозг. Предательство Лотора и битва с ним, нападение Галра на родную планету паладинов, огромное количество роботов и смертельных миссий, одержимая Хаггар, множество смертей…

 _И ее смерть_.

Аллура в ужасе вдохнула, возвращаясь в реальный мир. Она в неверии уставилась на Белого Льва.

— Ты… Ты мне все это показал? — получив утвердительный ответ, Аллура огляделась вокруг. Так много мыслей было в ее голове, но все свелось к одному. — Значит Ланс…

— Все правильно, принцесса. Бывший синий паладин смог изменить ход событий этой вселенной. И я хотел, чтобы Вы послушали меня.

Аллура всхлипнула и отвела взгляд. Она тут же пожалела об этом, подумав, что это может быть неуважительно по отношению к хранителю Орианда.

— Не беспокойтесь. Я могу подождать столько, сколько вам нужно, чтобы принять все это. Это должно быть нелегко, — хотя у Льва не могло быть никакой интонации, сам смысл слов был таким заботливым, что это положительным образом повлияло на Аллуру. Женщина закрыла в изнеможении и усталости глаза, сжав кулаки. Нервный жест. Она должна была собраться. Ради них. Ради команды.

— Вы очень мудры и сильны, Аллура. Помимо того, что Вы из алтеанского рода, я вижу в вас отвественного человека, борящегося во благо других. Поэтому я готов оказать вам всю посильную мне помощь.

Аллура открыла глаза и ее взгляду предстало розовое небо Орианда. Совсем как Алтея. Ей было так больно и пусто, но надежда вновь затопила ее сердце.

— Я буду очень вам признательна, — еле слышно произнесла она, надеясь, что Лев не обижается, что она не смотрит на него. В этот момент она почувствовала мягкий толчок в ее затылок, прямо как при общении с Блю, и поняла, что Белый Лев полностью доверяет ей и такие вещи его не волнуют. Аллура села на ступеньки храма, продолжая осматривать необычайной красоты планету, пытаясь отвлечься от дурных мыслей. Она только что видела смерть парня, который ей нравился, убитого руками того, кто был для нее как младший брат. Но теперь она понимала, что Лэнс делал во благо команде. Во благо вселенной. Она только не могла понять одного: как? Как он смог это сделать? И почему он понял, что Лотор опасен? Как у него каждый раз это удается?

— Я думаю, Вы могли бы спросить это у него, — на этот раз Белый Лев напугал ее, потому что, получалось, он мог полностью читать ее мысли.

— Н-но… Но как? — Аллура вспомнила хладнокровное, лишённое жизни выражение лица статуи. Он мог двигаться, как живое существо, но был ли он живым? Как это было возможно?

— Что произошло с Лансом?

Лев встал и пошел в храм. Аллура подумала, что это безмолвный знак следовать за ним, но внезапно помещения храма оказались настолько низких температур, что это чувствовалось даже сквозь ее розовые доспехи с автоматической терморегулировкой. Аллура резко остановилась на пороге. Лев продолжил идти вперёд, оставляя паникующую Аллуру позади. Храм больше не казался ей таким приветливым и безопасным, как некоторое время назад, когда она впервые вошла в него с Лотором. Она хотела окликнуть Белого Льва, как в этот момент он подал ей сигнал ждать. Аллура замерла и ее руки, до этого полусогнутые в воздухе, в бессилии упали. Раз Лев сказал ждать, значит ждать. А пока она вышла за пределы храма, чтобы лучше осмотреть Орианд и привести свои мысли в порядок. Вероятно, ей предстоит разговор с Лэнсом.

***

— Я разве не говорил, что тебе не стоит вмешиваться?

Лэнс выпал из своих размышлений вопросом Белого Льва, который во всем своем величии стоял перед статуей.

— Говорил, — они общались телепатически, как и всегда. И Лэнс не мог почувствовать, какую эмоцию хотел вложить Лев в это послание. Это было абсолютно нейтральным. Лев не упрекал его, не злился и не был расстроен. Повисло небольшое, взаимное молчание. 

— Принцесса хочет видеть тебя. Но прежде чем вы встретитесь, я хотел бы кое-что прояснить для тебя, Паладин.

Лэнс не может припомнить, когда Белый Лев в последний раз к нему так обращался. Он внутренне усмехнулся от этого слова. Он уже не был паладином. 

— Нет, ты паладин. Став им однажды, это звание закрепляется за тобой навсегда. Ты защитник вселенной, как и твои друзья. И ты пошел на риск, чтобы спасти вселенную, Лэнс. Как настоящий защитник и паладин. Я горжусь тобой.

Лэнс был удивлен этими словами. Он не понимал.

— Почему?

— Ты изменил ход событий этой вселенной. Не мне судить, к лучшему это или к худшему, но у меня есть доступ к этим знаниям. И я могу поделиться ими с тобой.

Лэнс ничего не ответил некоторое время. Потом послал импульс о готовности. И действительно, то, о чем говорил Лев. Он изменил ход событий в этой вселенной. Это оказалось правдой.

— Я рад, что на что-то сгодился.

Лев был недоволен его ответом.

— Человеческая культура очень странная. Мне жаль, что ты принижаешь и не воспринимаешь себя всерьез, Лэнс. Я понимаю, что немалый вклад в такую самооценку внесли твои товарищи по команде. Вы могли бы решить все эти проблемы, если бы ты был в своем теле, но шанс уже упущен. Однако, ты можешь хотя бы объясниться принцессе Аллуре сейчас. Она ждет тебя снаружи. Иди и поговори с ней.

— Хорошо, — Лэнс чувствовал, что не может перечить Льву. Спустя несколько мгновений до него дошло, что ему нужно, вообще-то, идти, и попробовал пошевелить конечностями. Он до этого не задумывался, как окаменело себя чувствует. Грузно и тяжело он смог поднять руку и посмотрел на нее. Каменная. Статуя. Это был так чудно.

Вскоре он овладел телом и смог ходить. Шаги были тяжелыми и громоподобным эхом разносились по залам. Вскоре Лэнс-статуя оказался за порогом храма и увидел в метрах десяти Аллуру, по всей видимости, рассматривающую куст. Она заметила движение и обернулась на него. Глаза принцессы, остановишись на нем, расширились, и поза сделалась жесткой, но она быстро взяла себя под контроль.

— Ланс, — низким голосом произнесла она, аккуратно подходя к нему. Она была намного ниже него теперь. Лэнс опустил голову. 

— Мне жаль.

Аллура уставилась на него. Лэнс заметил опухшее лицо и красные глаза. Вина слабо колыхнулась где-то внутри него.

— Я думаю, мне нужно объясниться.

— Нужно, — Аллура кивнула ему. Она не была уверена, может ли общаться телепатически в ответ, но мысли Лэнса она понимала.

Итак, Лэнс кратко объяснил ей все. Это было лишено каких-либо эмоций. Лэнс понял, что теперь его это не особо заботит. Мысли о бесполезности, о седьмом колесе, о лжи в лицо товарищей, о неприязни к Лотору – все это останется в прошлом. Рассказывая Аллуре, как он попал в такую ситуацию, как все привело к тому, что сейчас есть, он будто отрывал кусок себя. Старого себя. Отрывал и выбрасывал кусок своих старых, темных переживаний. 

Аллура внимательно внимала каждой крупице информации и обдумывала случившееся. И она поняла одно: она не справилась. Она потеряла паладина, потеряла Лэнса. Все они потеряли его, потому что не обратили во время внимание на тревожные звонки, а они были. Они все потеряли Лэнса, потому что не были сплоченными, не были настоящей командой. Внезапно Лэнс добавил:

— Возможно, ты права. Но не вини только себя. Я тоже виноват. Возможно, больше всего. Потому что именно за мной была ключевая роль, вернусь я или нет. Если бы я не вел себя как ребенок, не скрывал свои эмоции за маской шута и просто говорил словами через рот с вами, если бы попытался решить проблемы, а не убегать от них… Это не привело бы к моей фактической смерти, — Аллура вздрогнула после этих слов. — Но я не сказал бы, что жалею о содеянном. 

Повисло небольшое молчание. Аллура чувствовала глубокую печаль.

— Помимо того, что по-своему виноват каждый, — я надеюсь, ты не будешь отрицать это, принцесса, — Аллура яростно кивнула, — я хотел бы отдельно высказаться о Широ. Мне кажется, с ним что-то не так. Мне не нравится его поведение с самого его возвращения после той битвы с Зарконом. И я хотел и пытался это обсудить с вами, ребята, но вы были непреклонны. И тем не менее, я говорю это сейчас, чтобы ты обратила внимание. Просто присмотрелась. Как он бывает резок, говорит грубые вещи и ведет себя странно. Он готов подвергать нас опасности, как тогда Пидж, в битве за Шерцеллу. 

Эта битва была примерно два месяца назад и Аллура прекрасно помнила, как Лэнс злился на Широ. Она была занята интенсивной обороной Замка и поэтому не очень хорошо знала подробности миссии, — потому что во время нее появились сложности, и план, который у них был первоначально, был сильно изменен в ходе самой миссии, — но что она поняла, так это то, что Широ предложил команде разбиться. Он пошел с Пидж, но в какой-то момент оставил ее в диспетческой со сломанной, заклиненной дверью, в то время как Пидж активировала бомбы, который охватил бы весь корабль. Они должны были убежать вместе, как только она закончит, но она оказалась в ловушке. Широ не мог доказать свою точку зрения, почему он так поступил. Он лишь непреклонно говорил, что знал, что делает, что он лидер и понимал все риски. Его аргументом было то, что Пидж оказалась жива. Но все понимали, что если бы не подоспевший вовремя Лэнс, она могла умереть. 

Это было странно и тревожно, потому что несмотря на хакерские навыки Пидж, времени тогда оставалось мало и было непонятно, почему Широ оставил ее и ушел в совершенно другом направлении. Потому что миссия даже не была спасительной и там не было пленных.

Лэнс тем временем продолжил.

— Он накричал на меня, Аллура, и сказал оставаться в стороне. Я знаю, что наш Широ никогда бы такого не сказал, — на глазах Аллуры были слезы. У нее порой закрадывались сомнения по поводу правильности поведения Широ, но она яро все отрицала, потому что, как и все, так долго ждала и хотела его возвращения, и потому что он был таким превосходным лидером, что она всецело доверяла ему. Как и Лотору. И теперь, понимая, к чему это привело, она могла положиться только на Лэнса. Каким-то необъяснимым образом Лэнс всегда оказывался прав.

Воспоминания пролетали в ее голове. Лэнс всегда был рядом с ними. Как он первым поддержал Кита, когда его выбрал Черный Лев. Как он периодически проведывал Пидж, чтобы прервать ее от работы и напомнить о необходимом отдыхе, и как она ворчала на него, порой доходя до оскорблений. Это заставило ее вспомнить, как часто все они остальные недооценивали и принижали его. 

«— _А Лэнс наш придурок.  
— Да, конечно, это так... Хэй, погодите-ка_!»

«— _А где Лэнс? — спросила Аллура. Она позвала всех на брифинг, чтобы дать информацию о предстоящей миссии и планете, на которой они собираются остановиться.  
— Да наверняка возится перед зеркалом, наводя свое утреннее преображение_».

«— _Это миссия бесконечная. Боже, как же я хочу, чтобы это наконец закончилось, — Лэнс проворчал в коммуникаторы, по всей видимости, забыв их отключить.  
— Не волнуйся, Лэнс, ты всегда успеешь похвастаться и пофлиртовать с местными жителями планеты.  
— Хэй! Я не это имел в виду!_»

Это заставило ее вспомнить, как сейчас, во время отсутствия Лэнса, Пидж стала еще больше недосыпать и недоедать. Даже несмотря на помощь Ханка. Она вспомнила, как Лэнс защитил Корана от взрыва в первые дни их знакомства, когда они ещё едва друг друга знали. Уже тогда Лэнс был готов пожертвовать собой. Она вспомнила, как часто Лэнс проводил время с Кораном, помогая ему чистить замок и внимательно слушая безумные истории, а иногда наполненные тоской рассказы об Алтее и его утерянной семье. Она вспомнила, как давно не видела Лэнса, говорящего по душам с Кораном.

Лэнс был клеем, держащим Вольтрон, в то время как он сам разваливался. 

Внезапно Лэнс снова заговорил:

— Как думаешь, у меня был шанс все исправить?

Аллура посмотрела на него со слезами на глазах, не понимая вопрос.

— Если бы ты смогла вернуть меня к жизни тогда… если бы я попытался, я смог бы исправить отношения со всеми вами?

Аллура задумалась. Спустя долгую минуту, взвесив всё за и против, слова покинули ее рот, обреченно и сломанно:

— Я... я не знаю.

Лэнс не был удивлен ее ответом. Сам он понимал, что вряд ли мог что исправить. Никто не верил ему, никто не слушал его. И если бы он тогда вернулся, вряд ли бы стали слушать. Он был просто дурачок. Глупый мальчик с Кубы, флиртовавший со всеми подряд, так смехотворно пытавшийся привлечь внимание. В глазах остальных он был заслуженным придурком, который не имел никаких навыков. Он не имел даже толики уважения, которое было у любого из их команды. Его мнением всегда пренебрегали. От него всегда ожидали услышать глупость.

С другой стороны: кто знает, что было бы, если бы он попытался? Может, к нему прислушался хотя бы Ханк, если бы он очень постарался. Но теперь это не имело значения. Все было упущено. Все ходы Лэнсом уже были сделаны. Что случилось, то случилось. И они оба это понимали.

— Мне так, так жаль, Лэнс... — Аллура опустилась на колени, сжавшись от этого мира, сжавшись от сожаления упущенных возможностей. Она не знала, можно ли теперь было вернуть Лэнса. 

Аллура заметила, как Лэнс медленно присел рядом с ней и положил тжелую руку на ее спину. Этот простой жест оказался успокаивающим. Сколько раз Лэнс делал это? Сколько раз он всех успокаивал?

— Всё в порядке. Я буду в порядке. И хочу, чтобы вы были тоже. Иди вперёд с поднятой головой. Надери галра задницу. Подними команду. Сделай это ради меня.

Эти слова прошли через Аллуру как ток, заставив ее поднять голову, заглянуть в каменные глаза Лэнса.

— А как же ты?

— Говорю: я буду в порядке. Вселенная стоит на первом месте, — ни одна черта лица Лэнса не дрогнула, пока он транслировал свои мысли, и это пугало. 

Аллура не могла отступить.

— Зная, что ты жив...

— Аллура. Я не чувствую себя тем человеком. Моя квинтэссенция теперь тесно связана с этой формой существования. Даже я понимаю, что это будет сложно или даже невозможно — вернуть меня. Это займет много времени и сил. Вам нужно в первую очередь сфокусироваться на свержении империи, в частности Хаггар. 

Аллура понимала, что Лэнс, вероятно, прав, но не могла отступить.

— Но хотя бы попробовать? Мы будем искать информацию...

— Только если это не будет мешать основной борьбе с империей. Мне жаль скидывать на вас и на Кита ответственность, но боюсь, ему придется вернуться в Красного Льва. Я не в состоянии сейчас быть с Вольтроном. Я точно знаю, что не могу покинуть это место. 

Аллура прикрыла глаза, судорожно вздохнув. Наконец, с твердой решительностью она кивнула. Она была готова. Лэнс пожертвовал ради них всех, и она должна была постараться.

И хотя она не знала, как объяснит всё команде, находясь здесь, рядом с Лэнсом, в её груди искрилась решительность и надежда. Она могла всё исправить. Она обязательно найдет или хотя бы попытается найти способ вернуть Лэнса, она обязательно поговорит с остальными о Широ и с самим Широ и они обязательно «надерут галра задницу».

— Я всё время говорила "прости", но теперь понимаю, что это не то, что мне нужно было говорить... — внезапно заговорила Аллура. — И поэтому говорю сейчас: спасибо. Спасибо, Лэнс. 

Уголки каменных губ Лэнса медленно, но поднялись, формируя слабую улыбку. Аллура прильнула к статуе, обняв застывшего Лэнса со всей силой и отчаянием, продолжая шептать:

_Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо._

Лэнс обнял Аллуру в ответ.

 _Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы вернуть тебя_.

Печальная улыбка не сходила с губ Лэнса до тех самых пор, пока Аллура не покинула Орианд. 

Он ни о чем не жалел.


End file.
